dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball UL
Dragonball UL is a sequel to Dragonball Z and an alternate version of Dragonball GT. It starts just after Goku leaves the 28th World Tournament with Uub. The Black Star Dragonball is shortened with the other GT sagas being changed slighty as well. Super Saiyan 4 is also introduced before GT but Goku becomes unable to use it in his child form until regaining his tail. When it's first introduced he also able to sprout a tail to transform but needed one at all times when he became a child. The Opening theme for it is The Biggest Fight, the opening for Dragon Ball: Final Bout. The ending theme is Progression, the opening theme for Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Story Neo Buu Saga Uub begins his training with Goku. Kid Buu wasn't fully reincarnated and a his true soul was sent to a concealed part of hell. When escaping it combines with Evil Buu to become Neo Super Buu. Will the Z Fighters stand up to their strongest enemy who has become even stronger. Cold Fusion Saga Uub is sent to fight powerful fighters as training. Goku also tries to train Pan to become very strong as well. Goten and Trunks try to train as well so that they don't get shown up by kids. Their training is interrupted by the revival of Frieza's family which show their new ultimate power; the fusion of Frieza and Cooler, Coolza! Piuzzile Saga A warrior is revived and becomes friends with the Z-Fighters. But there is more to this warrior as it seems as an evil demon sealed inside him possesses him. Can he overcome it and if he can't are the Z-Fighters able to overcome this threat? Iyuice Saga Alternate timeline versions of Goten and Trunks appears warning of a powerful villain that in his time, destroyed the Z Fighters and took control of the universe. 1 month later the evil appears but are the Z Fighters ready to face it? Saiyan God Saga Broly returns with a new form, God Super Saiyan. Against this terrible enemy the Z Fighters seem doomed but when Goku achieves a new transformation there seems to be a faint ray of hope. More Sagas to come later Episodes Neo Buu Saga *1: The legend continues *2: Training children *3: Fight Baba's fighters *4: Uub's turn to fight *5: Restoration of Kid Buu *6: The Neo Buu *7: Goku Vs Neo Buu *8: Buu's helpful trick *9: Reinforcments arrive *10: Gohan's true potential *11: Buu's escape *12: Tiencha Vs Buu *13: Adsorptions in Hell *14: Cell Buu attacks! *15: Gohan victomized *16: Fusion fighter Gogito *17: Loss in power *18: Gogeta trapped *19: Full powered Spirit bomb *20: Two blasts collide *21: The nightmare's end Android RR Saga *22: 5 super Androids *23: The battle begins *24: The last new Android *25: Rivals Vs Android *26: Fusion warrior Gogeta *27: Android #RR defeated? *28: Solar destruction *29: #RR's change of heart Training Saga *30: Pan's challenge *31: Pan Vs Yamcha *32: Gotenks' last chance *33: Rival's rematch *34: Super Warriors clash *35: Uub Vs Piccolo *36: Another rematch *37: Master against Pupil *38: Dragon Ball search *39: Back to training *40: The Cold Family's return *41: The Cold brothers' fusion *42: Bardock steps up *43: Only one option *44: Gogeta Vs Coolza *45: An old threat averted Piuzzile Saga *46: A warrior's revival *47: Possession *48: Trunks' tough desicion *49: Piuzzile's great skills *50: Piccolo into battle *51: Battle from inside *52: Death of two souls Category:Fan Fiction